


Don't Move

by captainisabela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, this hurt to write bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray really fucked up. Like really fucked up. So bad there really is no fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: Can you please do raywood "having a mental breakdown when after the other dies" thing? (Fake AH Crew???)
> 
> I really hope u like this! Sorry if it's not what u wanted, I don't think I wrote the "mental breakdown" right

Nobody really thought this base invasion could go wrong. The plan was simple. Go in, kill everyone, take their shit, and leave while the building explodes behind them. But this time the tremendously underestimated the "small" crew they were going after.

This "small crew" just so happened to be a part of a much larger crew. In fact, it was a decoy to lure the Fake AH Crew into a trap. And you can't deny, it was a clever idea. It really worked. At first it seemed like nothing was wrong, but things quickly went to shit. Kudos to you, Purple Platypuses.

Michael and Ryan entered the scene first, hopping out of Michael's Bifta to go and place explosive charges around the perimeter of the building they were targeting. Kdin was in a chopper ready to pull them out if needed. After Ryan gave them the signal, the rest of the crew came in, busting down the doors with guns blazing.

Except their guns weren't blazing. They were loosely held in the hands of incredibly confused criminals. The place was empty. At least, the bottom floor was. For a while. The pairs of men were all equally confused as they walked down the hallways towards the middle of the floor where they were supposed to meet up.

“Uh, Geoff?” Ryan called into his earpiece. “It’s deserted over here.” He said in a cautious tone. “I don’t like it”

“It’s empty over here too…” Jack trailed off. Michael pitched in a “same” Geoff sighed, then spoke,

“Be careful then guys. There’s no way it should be this quiet. Unless Kdin was wrong, this should be their main base.” And he was right to be careful because as soon as they reached the middle, Geoff walked into the sights of a sniper and all hell broke loose.

They all dived for cover behind boxes and crates, or a wall if they were lucky. A hailstorm of bullets rained down upon them, not giving them any time to shoot back or even get to better cover. They were stuck and they couldn't do anything about it. They could only try and get a shot or two in while their enemy’s guns were being reloaded.

“Fuck,” Jack yelled when she was nearly hit from three different directions. “We need to leave, now. Kdin get your ass over here, quickly. You have Matt and Jeremy on the machine guns right? Good, we’ll need them”

Suddenly, men are everywhere. They’re on the floor and catwalks, they’re to the left, right, front, and back. The crew is circled, no way in, now way out. But amidst this new commotion, Ray finds something of value. It’s a platform, a vantage point.

The platform is metal, made out of the same material as the catwalks. But it’s higher than them. like it was made for watching over factory workers. It isn’t too high though, Ray will still be able to snipe enemies on the ground from there. So he goes for it.

It wasn’t easy getting to the ladder that would take him to his destinations, oh no. He had to punch, kick, shoot, and murder his way there. But the sweet feeling of snatching the upper hand made it all worth it when he yelled out a quick “cover me” and started climbing the long ladder towards victory, with his sniper rifle bumping into his back the whole way up.

And it was still worth it when he got to the top, arms weak and lungs struggling to catch a breath. He just promised himself he would never do that again, then slung his gun around and rested it on the railing. He looked down the scope and made sure his sights were alright, then went to work.

Using the word “chaotic” to describe this scenario is quite the understatement. Bullet after bullet were flying through the air and grenade after grenade were shaking the building and ground. And in the midst of it all was Ryan. He was surrounded. He had about 13 people up his anus right now and that’s just about as much as he can take. So naturally, he called for help.

“Hey.” He yelled, somehow able to be heard over the literal battle going on.” Can someone get these guys off my ass? They’re seriously invading my personal space.”

“Got it.” Ray replies, unaware Ryan didn’t hear him. He lined up his shot at a baddie’s head, one that is close to his partner. “Don’t move.” He said, and he took the shot.

He didn’t realise what happened until Gavin screamed Ryan;s name and he saw his crumpled body with a clean bullet hole in it’s head next to the asshole he was aiming for. Then suddenly, Ray wasn’t aware of anything but the body. He could hear nothing but the sound of his alarmed crew members, yelling things he didn’t care to acknowledge. He could see nothing but Ryan’s lifeless body on the floor of the room. He didn’t come back until the clatter of his gun hitting the platform startled him.

Then Michael was at the bottom of the ladder, yelling at him that he needed to get down now and that they were leaving now. Ray almost hated him in the moment. Couldn’t he see that Ray was in shock? But he couldn’t blame him. If he stayed any longer they’d all be dead.

So he picked up his gun with his shaking hands and slowly descended down the ladder. He got into the helicopter with the rest of the crew and looked around. You could see, everyone was absolutely wrecked by Ryan’s death. Some were crying, some were just closing their eyes and trying to take it in. But no, Ray was much worse than that.

When they got back to Geoff’s penthouse, it was sickeningly silent. Nobody wanted to talk about it. Everyone knew what and how it happened, but for the sake of Ray, they kept quiet.

They held the funeral, well, more of a small gathering, the next week on the roof of the apartment complex. The whole crew was there, including close affiliate crews. Ryan’s last mask was put in a box, in place of his body, in between two candle. Once everyone had paid their respects, Geoff took the two candles and lit the wooden box on fire, before leaving to bury it in the field down the road. That was the first and last time Ray cried.

He hadn’t eaten, slept, spoken, showered, nothing, since Ryan’s death. Jack, and sometimes another member of the crew would check on him everyday, in the apartment he shared with Ryan. They would try everything they could to help, but it wasn’t working and it never will.

Ray is much worse than everyone else. He is completely and utterly destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
